De uno en un Millón
by sor3wa
Summary: -Arthur kirkland-, ¿Quien es Arthur?...su abuela, su queridicima abuela había entregado su herencia a alguien que nadie conocía, y Alfred tendrá que encontrar al  único ser que se interpone entre su felicidad y el de cavar su propia tumba...UsUk.
1. testamentos después de muertos

**Hetalia no me pertenece...pero en un mundo paralelo estoy segura que yo soy Hiramuya Hidekaz (o eso trato de pensar)**

Advertencia: Un hermano cambiado deliveradamente de sexo, un abogado suizo , un frances cuerdo y un Alfred no tanto...(¿obvio?)

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

**Si sumamos a un chico estereotipad-amente americano al borde de la crisis económica más grande de su vida + una anciana ya muerta con una herencia que casi, casi desaparecería la crisis mundial + un ingles cascarrabias que no tiene crisis alguna- _descartando en nivel sentimental_- **

**¿Qué obtendríamos?...**

* * *

><p>-ARTHUR KIRKLAND- fue tan clara y concisas aquellas palabras, le quería dar un infarto y morir, y aun después del infarto no estaría tranquilo.<p>

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto otra vez…tal vez había dicho Alfred f. jones Kennedy si .de seguro el había escuchado bastante mal su nombre.

-Arthur kirkland- repitió otra ves el abogado cansado y perdiendo la paciencia ya que era la decimosétima vez que ese chico preguntaba como idiota lo mismo.-_¿Que dijo?_-

Mientras el chico que preguntaba como idiota no cabía en si del asombro y se auto consolaba. No, no era verdad, de seguro esas horas en sus videojuegos a varios decibeles de sonido ya le habían dejado sordo, si de eso se trataba…si, si.

-Alfred…- canturreo el chico de al lado- Te vez como si te fuera a dar un infarto- dijo como si aquel echo fuera divertido.

-Me va ha dar uno y en grandes dimensiones… pervertido, dime; dime que me he quedado sordo y acabo de escuchar cosas extrañas- cogió la mano del francés aprisionándola fuertemente y por poco la fracturaba

-Dijo : Arthur Kirkland- repitió.

-Je…no sabia que me llamaba Arthur…je-je- en su sonrisa distorsionada Alfred trataba de encontrar explicación coherente; de seguro su abuela había escrito ese testamento en un momento de poca lucidez, y a aquella viejecita como le encantaba, no, fascinaba y degustaba cambiarle de nombres a alfred, Le decía Mathew ; ja, Mathew … miles de veces Alfred tuvo que decirle que no se llamaba Mathew, y que no conocía a nadie llamado Mathew e incluso tuvo que corregir el nombre de su hermano desaparecido.

-A-R-T-H-U-R- ,A si se llama el que heredara la cosas mas valiosas de tu abuela- dijo divertido Francis no es que el francés disfrutase de ver sufrir a la gente ni nada, pero algo que no podía resistirse aun con su voluntad era ver como el siempre sonriente Alfred cambiaba aquella sonrisa por una cara de espanto, eso era algo que no cambiaria por nada del mundo-_ bueno algunas cosas están excluidas_-

-NOOOOOOO!- grito a todo pulmón el Americano, causando que los presentes se asustaran y otros hasta gritaran con el del puro susto que les causo.

-Abogado usted : usted miente…y miente bien, bien feo; En ese testamento tiene que decir Alfred…si Alfred…de seguro se ha confundido- Alfred paso de ser un chico todo sonrisas a un psicópata todo sonrisas…todos se asustaron…incluso al francés que se hizo una nota mental,-_nunca pero nunca alterar a Alfred ,que le sale el lado mas raro de su ser-_

-¿Qué?- grito el abogado parándose en un santiamén –Usted me esta llamando estafado y eso es algo que no permito-

-Si es posible si…deme el testamento, estoy seguro que dice Alfred.

-Si así lo deseas, que así sea- en zancada rápidas y fuertes el abogado se encontraba enfrente de Alfred con testamento en mano –Lea…- ordeno.

Y Alfred lo hizo leyó cada silaba, monosílabo, palabra con detenimiento.

¨_Y por último, lo único que vale más que todas las demás cosas que di, todas esas joyas, terrenos, acciones, propiedades y demás , lo que vale mas que eso, se lo dejo a …¨_- Alfred ya estaba al borde de su sillar, su abuela es la que hiso la fortuna de toda su familia, ella y solo ella; incluso su abuelo estaba de mantenido, supo de parte de su madre que su abuela tenia en una cuenta bancara depositado varios millones, que daría al morir a alguien muy apreciado por ella, y Alfred como el único nieto supuso heredaría todo esos millones que los necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

-A…- leyó en voz alta, y así como sus esperanzas desaparecieron apareció ese nombre –Arthur Kirkland-… lo leyó y releyó y aun así no podía creer lo que leía, se froto los ojos, cogió una lupa, hiso leer al francés. al oso de al otro costado que flotaba y hablaba-_definitivamente comenzaba alucinar_- , al moreno del frente , al de la diagonal, al de la otra diagonal y aun así no podía cambiar ese maldito nombre.

-Ahora déjeme terminar con esta reunión…- dijo el abogado quitándole de las manos el testamento.

Y así se hizo, sin contratiempo alguno la reunión termino.

Todos se habían retirado excepto Alfred, el oso flotante y Francis.

-Lo lamento tanto Alfred…incluso yo me quede algo sorprendido cuando no dijo tu nombre- trato de consolar al americano que tenia la boca abierta hace mas de media hora.

-Incluso…incluso, a ti te dejo una parte de las acciones de esa empresa de pintura-

-No es de pintura es de maquillaje, maquillaje; pero a quien trato de explicarle…-

-Voy a morir…morirrrrr… y yo, no quiero y ni pienso morir-

-Hermano…tienes que afrontar tus errores…no puedes …- , alfred en su faceta muy masculina grito.

-Incluso mi hermano Loripondio que murió me esta hablando, HABLANDO…francis me estoy volviendo loco- en ese instante salto de su silla a la otra esquina de la habitación- literalmente- señalando al osos flotante.

-Mira mira incluso hay un oso que flota…- chillo tal cual niña .

-Alfred, tu hermano no murió y no se llama Loripondio…y no, el oso no flota…- le dijo divirtiéndose, si de ver una escena graciosa se trataba, con solo ver como actuaba Alfred en ese momento era un show en primera fila y sobretodo gratis.

-…Francis por ver tanto porno te afecto el cerebro, mi hermano desapareció y se llama Tynna- dijo algo enojado Alfred.

Francis no sabia si mearse de la pura risa o darle una bofetada al idiota estadounidense…pero opto por pasar de las americanadas -dígase estupideces- que decía Alfred

-Como digas Al…¿Qué harás?, tu abuela no te dejo ni siquiera a ese gato gordo y viejo…que tanto odiaba-

Y por primera ves Alfred entro en un trance de pensar con la cabeza y no con el estomago, pensó y pensó…hasta que la idea mas genial apareció.

-Lose Francis…- grito.

-¿Es lo mismo que yo?...- pregunto Francis, de seguro Alfred no era como parecía; un idiota poco razonable con la imaginación de un niño de 5 años- un americano- .

-Si!...Venderé a ese gato gordo y viejo…jajajaja- rio y sonrió hasta mas no poder…y francis confirmo algo que muy en su interior decía que era cierto pero su exterior quería creer que las apariencias engañaban.

Alfred era un idiota poco razonable en todas las reglas habidas y por ha ver.

-Si no quieres morir , tendrás que hacerme caso- apoyo su mano en el hombro del americano, resignándose a que este tenga iluminación divina.

-Tendrás que buscar al tal Athur y hacerle firmar unos documentos donde el te este cediendo toda esa herencia-

* * *

><p>~Un estornudo~<p>

-¿Me habré resfriado?- pregunto el Ingles para si mismo ya que llevaba todo el día estornudando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y ahora si sumamos americano + anciana+ Ingles= obtendremos un resultado que no existe ni en la propia cabeza de Isaac newton, pero que en esta historia tiene un resultado poco ortodoxo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y no se como se metio esta idea en la cabeza, simplemente escribi tal cual posesa...y me salio esto ._: en lo personal me comenso a gusta, y espero que a ustedes tambien ... tan solo espero.

Y si les gusto ... dejen comentarios o les amenazo:

**Si no dejan comentario:**

-Arthur morira estornudando-

-Alfred no venderá a ese gato gordo que ni su abuela quería...-

-Y el hermano de Alfred ¨Tynna¨ no aparecerá jamas-

ja, broma pero si sirve y dejan comentarios ya vere que pasa ...

próximo cap: El FBI+ Alfred+un computador=¿ah?, no no tiene nada que ver con megaupload...ni con la ley sopa ni nada...

nos vemos~


	2. Deudas

**Hetalia nunca me pertenecio, no me pertenecera ni muchomenos me pertenece**

_Agradesco los comentarios , grazie._

* * *

><p><strong> D-E-U-D-A-S<strong>

Buscar al tipo llamado Arthur Kirkland era su objetivo, obligarle a que le de su fortuna era su misión, buscarlo era otra historia.

-¿Dónde queda Inglaterra?- pregunto al leer el lugar de procedencia del susodicho ser.

El taxista en su carrera igualada al de rápidos y furiosos freno con tal violencia que sus pasajeros golpearan con los asientos delanteros y en ese momento no evito pensar que –_Este mundo esta en la autodestrucción_-

Alfred en su entera e inocente confusión miro a Francis y al taxistas que lo veían con boca abierta y mirada incrédula, asombrados por su incrédula estupidez americana.

El taxista pensó que tal vez al pobre hombre de gafas no había tenido educación alguna, con las pintas en las que iba no era difícil pensar que el pobre chico había sufrido un montón en la vida y creció ignorante del mundo, sin educación; seguro su pobre madre era tan pero tan pobre que el día que trajo un maní comieron con cuchillo y tenedor con tenedor lo comían y con cuchillo lo defendían, y seguro que no había pisado colegio alguno y la palabra profesor no lo conocía ni en sueños.

-¿Su amigo no fue al colegio verdad?- pregunto al otro rubio con cara de haber sufrido traumas de pequeño y haber crecido con ellos.

-Hemm…no- respondió pausadamente.

-Nunca fui a un colegio, escuela – respondió el americano que se acomodaba los lentes; el taxista en su eterna sabiduría sabia que no podía confundirse, el chico andaba como vagabundo...

-Eso explica todo- pensó.

-Tuve tutores particulares…mi madre dijo que estar con otros chicos era distracción- respondió mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un Ipod, dáctil de los modernos que el taxista se pensaba auto-regalar en navidad y aun así sacar un prestamos para cubrir lo demás.

Vaya el niño es rico e idiota –Ahora si que estamos perdidamente perdidos si esta clase de persona sigue caminando por el mundo- fue lo primero que pensó.

Francis al ver la cara del taxista inmediatamente supo que pensaba este

–Aunque parezca idiota, no lo es…Puede ser tan inteligente en otras cosas que no sean Geografía, literatura y cosas culinarias…en esas es un asco, por lo demás es un As- trataba de hacer quedar bien a Alfred , la verdad aunque parecía idiota el americano podía ser un dios en otras cosas.

-Como diga señor yo no estoy aquí para comentar _–para pensar si_- respondió mientras seguía manejando.

-No es mi culpa que el profesor sea tan aburrido- respondió Alfred posando su ojos en la pantalla de su celular.

- ¿De donde sacaste esa información?- miro interesado el francés aquel folio que Alfred llevaba en su regazo.

-Le pedí a un oficial del FBI que buscara…y lo hiso- respondió mientras seguía viendo su Ipod.

-Vaya…A eso se llama desesperaciones…¿Y porque no tienes zapatos y estas sucio?, ¿hiciste cosas sucias?- pregunto divertido ver al a Alfred despeinado como si se hubiera revolcado en algún lugar muy, muy sucio

Alfred sin interés alguno seguía viendo su celular –No, no me puedes meter al mismo saco sucio en la que tu estas metido, me asaltaron…- respondió dejando las palabras en el aire.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?- pregunto una voz por lo mas bajo, que se pudo oír ya que estaban en un lugar cerrado.

Al taxista le dio un infarto y por un segundo sintió que su alma había escapado junto con su coraje.

Miro el asiento del copiloto viendo a un fantasma y casi no evita gritar como su hija o su mujer cuando veían a un monstruo llamado araña casera.

El fantasma sonrió y luego miro atrás mirando preocupado a su hermano.

-Alfred. ¿Cómo te robaron?- insistió el fantasma del hermano perdido de Alfred

El americano que aun tenía posado sus ojos en el artefacto le comenzó a salir unas gotas que era lágrimas.

Y el silencio reino en el auto poniendo nerviosos a todos.

-Mi vida , se lo han llevado , ¡mi vida!- dijo entre sollozo.

-¿Qué dices?-

-¡La Mafia italiana!…se acaba de llevar mi vida…- seguía llorando mientras moqueaba como el chico de la bruja de blair.

-¿la mafia que de que?- grito Francis , el taxista al escuchar esto no evito perder por momentos el control del taxi.

-Necesitaba salvar mi empresa favorita que sacaba mis héroes favoritos- seguía llorando.

y tal cual coro gritaron todos-¿¡Qué!-.

-Si…necesitaba salvarla como el héroe que soy, si no tengo fuerza al menos económicamente…Quería pedir prestado dinero de mi madre pero esta se negó y así que no me quedo de otra-

Los presentes incluyendo al chofer querían golpearlo , una cosa es que lo que mas quieres se este yendo al demonio y otra muy diferente es que prácticamente vendas tu alma por algo material.

-¿Estas idiota?, ¿que pensabas?...¿cuanto te has prestado?- estaba alterado Matthew que incluso se hiso notar. –Eres un reverendo pedazo de idiota- siguió gritando, y Francis en su shock no pudo decir nada ya que miraba embobado a Matthew que en esas pocas veces lo podía ver tan enojado y sexy al mismo tiempo.

-No me grites, tu harías lo mismo por tu miel de maple…y pensaba en salvar mi empresa favoritas de comic- estaba armándose una pelea en el estrecho auto entre dos titanes, de eso no cabía duda, pero a los pocos segundos Alfred bajo el tono de voz –Me preste medio billón de dólares- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado que no sea a ninguno de los 3 tipos.

-medio billón…-susurraron los tres menos Alfred.

-Y….- paso su mirada entre los presentes – Por día la deuda crese…- volvió a susurrar.

-¿Alfred como quieres que sea tu ataúd?- la pregunta fue de Francis que aun no salía del shock , no podía soportarlo su hermoso cuerpo y lindo corazón.

-No! Hables así…estoy aquí… no he muerto- gritó el estadunidense.

-Entonces desde ahora tendrás nacionalidad Mexicana, te llamara Zacarías Flores del Campo

Alfred no evito hacer un chillido.

-¿pero de que les sirve robarte tus zapatos y pelear contigo?- pregunto esta vez el chofer que no evito igualarse a su cotillera esposa, y por primera vez comprendía lo que sentía su esposa al meterse en la vida de los demás por el mero echo de que era interesante.

-¡ROBARON MI BATIMOVIL!- esta vez grito a todo pulmón que al parece había comenzado a dañar sus cuerdas vocales -Y yo lo defendí como pude- susurro.

Francis y Matthew rodaron los ojos y se acomodaron en sus asientos.

-Vaya…hasta que por fin dejare de malograr mis ojos al ver esa cosa y dejaras de insultar a los autos con eso- fue el primer pensamiento fugas que surco la cabeza del francés.

-Me sorprende que no se haya suicidado o lanzado de un edificio- pensó Mathew ya que sabia el amor que le tenia al carro original de Batman.

-Hay que ver algunos tipos si aman lo material mas que sus vida- pensó el taxista-pero el batimovil es otro tema...-.

-Y me dejaron una carta- dijo el americano sacándole de su chaqueta y mostrándola a los presentes; Francis se lanzó a ella como novia se lanzaría por un ramo de flores en una boda.

La abrió rápidamente y la leyó igual de rápido cuando bajaba mas la mirada no evito mirar una gran mancha roja.

-¡SANGRE!- alejo la hoja de el como si de fuego se tratase, Alfred miro con la expresión mas asustada que pudo poner y se alejo de la carta y esta cayo en el medio de ambos rubios.

-Muchacho, en el tiempo que nos hemos conocido me has caído bien, excluyendo tu ignorancia por los países …- el taxista se saco su gorro y como si de una despedida se tratase la puso en su pecho –Rezare por ti-

-Soy joven….- volvía a moquear el americano.

-Es salsa de tomate- dijo Matthe que a la vez cogía la carta

Francis se arreglo ante esa evidencia y ante el hecho de que estaba comportándose indecentemente en frente de otra persona, tenia que guardar la compostura y parecer serio e indiferente.

Matthew comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta para que la oyeran todos.

_**Hola… ¿Te gusta la pasta?**_

_**¡Bastado infeliz!, entrégame ya mis trillones que tienes que pagar o morirás, saluda a los que van ha visitarte; me llevaré ese insulto de autos...me comienzas a caer mal…un mes tienes un maldito mes , ¿lees eso bastardo?, y esa mancha no es sangre es tomate.**_

_**¿Te gusta el tomate? Veee~**_

-Te toco el tipo mas bipolar del medio planeta- dijo el chofer.

-No le temo- poso heroicamente.

-Te cambiaras de sexo y te llamaras Susana Oria- susurro el Francés mientras miraba con cara de traumado, pero en otra versión.

-Enfermo- chillo .

-Y ha todo esto… Llevo más de media hora manejando y hasta ahora no me dicen a donde debo ir-

Todos se miraron…una y otra vez buscando repuesta en la cara de alguien, o por lo menos que tuviera la idea de adonde ir.

-¿Dónde vamos Alfred?-pregunto Matthew mientras con su mirada le indicaba el folio que permanecía en su regazo.

El americano abrió este y leyó.

-Inglaterra- susurro.

Francis grito –Al aeropuerto internacional rápido, rápido-

El taxista piso el acelerador y al Aeropuerto se dirigieron.

-¿Dónde queda Inglaterra?- volvió a preguntar el americano.

-En Europa, un país que se auto-margina- respondió el francés.

-¿Dónde queda Europa?-

-En este planeta, ya léete un maldito libro – grito el chofer.

-¿que es un..?

-¡YA CALLATE!- gritaron todos al unísono formando un coro que seria la envidia de los sopranos.

-Sean amables…- hablo por lo bajito el estadunidense mirando la cara de todos, y en sus cara podía ver que lo querían lanzar del taxi en movimiento y así para no morir en manos de esos 3 decidió no hablar por ese día.

* * *

><p>La razon de porque alfred queria la herencia lo pensaba decir a casi finales del fic pero ya ven, no qiero que vean a Alfred como un maldito niño que piensa en dinero, y si; no era figurativo cuando en mi resumen puse de estaba <em>entre ser feliz y morir<em> vaya que no.

-La carta la escribieron...¿ya lo saben?.

-Los atracadores del batimovil les dire mas adelante, ¿lindo auto?...

-No aparecio mucho el FBI...¿no?

Sin mas que decir, tan solo que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Próximo capitulo**: English man in New York.


End file.
